


Sawamura Daichi: Mall Cop

by crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, flustered daichi, i hate this title im so sorry, implied kurodai, mall cop daichi, oikawa being a totally responsible uncle, oikawa's flirting has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the 'i was shopping with my kid nephew but they got lost and the guy at the reception desk found them and wow they're actually really cute' oidai au that no one asked for</p>
<p>Alternative title: Why Oikawa should never be trusted with children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawamura Daichi: Mall Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika_Schiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Morgane!!! ｡ﾟ✶ฺ.ヽ(*´∀`*)ﾉ.✶ฺﾟ｡
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of garbage ♥

Shit. _Shit._ This was not good. Tooru pushed through the crowd, ignoring the ‘hey!’s and ‘watch where you’re going!’s that followed him. He nearly knocked into a mannequin on his way to the escalator, but quickly steadied it and hopped over the bench separating him from the belt. 

 

“Sorry, excuse me, coming through!” Tooru sprinted his way down the moving stairs, taking three at a time and landing a little too unsteady at the bottom. That was going to hurt later. No time to think about it now, though. His designer sneakers made a terrible screeching sound on the laminate tiles and, god, there was probably a reason no one wore Coach C202s in marathons. And his skinny jeans were definitely not making things easier. 

 

Another almost-collision with an elderly woman later, Tooru was slamming his hands on the counter of the security desk and spewing out words a mile a minute, “Excuse me, I need to report a lost child! His name is Oikawa Takeru, he's seven years old, has short dark hair and brown eyes, and he's wearing a blue Little Tykes volleyball t shirt and jeans. His shoes are blue too, and the last I saw him was in the department store upstairs and I swear to god I only looked away for a second but now he's gone, and you have to help me find him, please!”

 

Tooru opened his eyes after his rant, breathing a bit too heavily. The man on the other side of the desk was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow and a lopsided smile. Damn, he was cute. But Tooru couldn't think about that right now. He had to find Takeru.

 

“He said you’d show up eventually.” The officer said. Tooru’s mind blanked. Even this guy's voice was hot.

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Takeru is in the back office, and has been for half an hour.” 

 

Tooru felt himself turning red with shame. Maybe he had looked away for more than just a minute. The officer behind the counter chuckled good naturedly, rising from his seat to lift the partition off the desk.

 

“Follow me, I'll take you to him.”

 

Tooru quickly obeyed. The relief that came from knowing Takeru was safe made him feel lightheaded and giddy all at once. That kid was getting a giant hug when he got in there. He was never letting that kid out of his sight again, ever. 

 

The officer opened the door to the back office; just a small space that held a filing cabinet, a computer on a desk, and a worn out looking sofa. Takeru was settled on the floor, a soda in one hand and a green crayon in the other. There were papers strewn about the carpet, all filled with colorful drawings and words. The boy smiled upon seeing the officer, but his expression quickly morphed into one of annoyance when Tooru came into view. 

 

“Took you long enough.” Screw the hug, Tooru was going to strangle him.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Tooru screeched, “You run away from me, nearly scare me into an early grave, and that's what you have to say?!” 

 

His nephew gave him a blank look, setting his crayon on the rug, “Uncle Tooru, I didn't run away. You went to try on that stupid alien shirt and never came back.” Tooru squawked indignantly, swearing he heard a choked off laugh from his right.

 

“Takeru! I didn't...I...Oh.” He trailed off, because shit that little brat was right. He’d left his seven year old nephew alone in a crowded mall for nearly an hour. His sister must never find out. Takeru sniffed at him and picked up an orange crayon.

 

“I figured you would come find me sooner or later. I should have known it would be later.” Okay, this time Tooru definitely heard a laugh. 

 

He turned to give the officer his best glare, but was entirely unprepared for the sight before him. The officer was grinning bright enough to put the stars to shame, his cheeks dimpled and eyes crinkled at the corners. Oh. Tooru felt his stomach somersault.

 

“Sorry,” the officer chuckled, “you just look so offended.” The man straightened up to look Tooru in the eye; he must’ve noticed Tooru staring. The tips of his ears dusted with pink.

 

“Um. Sawamura. Sawamura Daichi.” The officer jutted out his hand and Tooru took it absently. No one had the right to be this attractive while wearing a mall cop uniform.

 

“Oikawa Tooru. I’m Takeru’s uncle.” Sawamura smiled, a blush gracing his cheeks. 

 

“Pretty. I mean,” Sawamura’s dark eyes went wide, his hand dropping Tooru’s like it burned him, “not pretty. I mean, you are pretty, but…” Tooru tried his absolute best to hold in his laughter. And failed. Horribly. Sawamura looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

 

“You’re quite the smooth talker, Sawamura-san.” He said after he collected himself, “Thank you for looking out for my nephew.”

 

Sawamura coughed embarrassedly into his fist.

 

“Your nephew’s told me quite a bit about you, Oikawa-san.” Takeru made a huffing noise from his spot on the floor, and Sawamura smiled at him. “We’ve had a lot to talk about. Right, Takeru-kun?”

 

Takeru beamed at the officer. “Yeah, Dai-san is super cool! He let me wear his badge!” 

 

“Well, it’s a nametag, but yeah…” Sawamura looked up at Tooru sheepishly. Tooru looked at his nephew, who was still looking at Sawamura like he hung the moon. Maybe this whole ordeal wasn’t terrible.

 

“Take-chan,” Tooru sing-songed, “I think we need to give Sawamura-san a proper thank you for taking care of you today.” Sawamura’s immediate ‘that’s not necessary’ was covered by Takeru’s loud ‘yes!’ 

 

Tooru checked his watch. Takeru needed to be home in half an hour. The mall closed at 20:00. He sent his most charming smile to the flustered officer.

 

“How about I take you home, and I’ll bring our kind officer some of your mother’s pastries?” Takeru looked displeased at the mention of going home, but after a nod from Sawamura, he relented. He looked back up with determination in his eyes, getting up to stand in front of his uncle.

 

“Mhm, my mom makes the best chocolate marble bread!” Sawamura laughed at that, the blush still lingering on the apples of his cheeks. 

 

“That’s sweet, but really not needed. I was just doing my job…” Tooru waved a hand, using his other one to guide Takeru out the door.

 

“It’s already been decided,” Tooru winked on his way out the door, “I’ll see you at 20:30, Dai-san~!”

 

Sawamura huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair as he watched the duo leave. He pulled out his phone to make a quick phone call.

 

_ “Hey babe.” _

 

“Hey, come pick me up early tonight. We have a date.”

 

_ “Daichi, you sly dog!” _

 

“Shut up. Just be here.”

 

_ “Fine, fine. See you soon. Love you.” _

 

“Love you too, Tetsu.”

  
He hung up the phone and smiled. It was going to be an interesting night.

**Author's Note:**

> OiKuroDai smutty sequel, maybe??? Idk i have no control over my life this was supposed to be cute


End file.
